1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless wall phone. More particularly, the invention is a cordless wall phone with a physical voltage separation between an electrical receptacle and a phone jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of the cordless telephone has led to less cluttered telephone usage due to the elimination of the telephone cord that connects the handset to the body of the telephone. There are other provisions that can be done to further eliminate the clutter of electrical lines and telephone lines. These other changes to the cordless telephone and regular telephones are also reflected in the related art.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0111197 published Aug. 15, 2002 by Fitzgerald, outlines the use of a cordless telephone headset and a base. Adjustment of the cordless telephone headset may be accomplished through the provision of a telephone control, and in preferred embodiments a dial pad, pivotally connected to a headband of the headset. The telephone control is configured to accommodate a plurality of user configurations and is adjustably connected to the headband to provide a range of adjustable rotation.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0089710 published on May 15, 2003 and written by Gates, II, outlines the use of an electrical box having a one-piece recessed faceplate that can be adapted to accommodate a two-piece recessed faceplate. A rear portion contains channels on the top, bottom and sides. A connecting wall attaches the rear portion to the front portion. The connecting wall extends beyond the rear portion and preferably contains one or more apertures to accommodate releasable fasteners such as screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,365 issued to Thompson et al. on May 19, 1992, outlines the use of a wall plate for use with a standard electrical outlet that includes an extended portion for mounting a modular telephone jack and the male terminal of a coaxial video cable. Integrally molded sockets projecting from a back surface of the plate are used to mount the telephone jack and video terminal. The sockets are positioned in the plate so that the plate may be inverted for locating the telephone, jack and video terminal on either side of a standard electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,716 issued to Sciammarella et al. on May 30, 1995, outlines the use of a power outlet and phone jack adaptor having a generally rectangular recess and a back wall upon which a power outlet and telephone jack are positioned in close proximity to one another. Indentations on the sidewalls of the recess enable the user to easily plug in or unplug an accessory, such as an electrical transformer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,650 issued to Yetter on Jan. 23, 1996, outlines the use of a partition for dividing an electrical or telecommunications device box having a substantially planar dividing member with at least one retaining member extending therefrom for cooperating with a mounting post on the base member of the box to support the dividing member substantially perpendicular to the base member. The partition is removably retained in the box by the retaining member frictionally engaging the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256 issued to Cottone on Nov. 12, 1996, outlines the use of a recessed transformer AC electrical wall outlet box for recessing modular 120 volt alternating current transformers and/or power converters within a wall-mounted electrical outlet box, while at the same time providing a standard RJ-11 modular telephone jack connection on the face plate. A first well is provided for enclosing a commonly sized modular transformer for electrical devices, such as a cordless telephone base station. A conventional AC electrical outlet is provided in the well and an aperture is provided in a wall leading into a second rear well for receiving the 120 V AC electrical wiring that is connected to the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,788 issued to Eiken on Apr. 15, 1997, outlines the use of a recessed wall unit to accommodate a telephone, cordless telephone and/or answering machine. The box for telephone devices has a generally rectangular box with an electrical outlet and a phone jack internally mounted within the box. The outlet is supplied electrical power by typical wiring coming into the box through an inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,705 issued to Yamashita et al. on Jan. 13, 1998, outlines the use of an arrangement for a cordless telephone that is generally made up of a wiring implement buried in a wall and a connecting unit for connecting a communications line. The wiring implement has on the front thereof an outlet for supplying AC power and at least one modular connector for connecting a communication line. The connecting unit has a power supply plug and at least one modular jack at predetermined positions on the rear thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,895 issued to Engel on Mar. 27, 2001, outlines the use of a device box for wall mounted communications equipment functions to provide connections for communications conductors and electrical conductors as well as a housing to receive a power transformer, with the installation of the device box for wall mounted communications equipment capable of being mounted flush with a wall surface.
Japanese Patent No. JP 7 297 892 granted to Yamashita et al. on Jan. 13, 1998, outlines the use of an arrangement for a cordless telephone that is generally made up of a wiring implement buried in a wall and a connecting unit for connecting a communications line. The wiring implement has on the front thereof an outlet for supplying AC power and at least one modular connector for connecting a communication line. The connecting unit has a power supply plug and at least one modular jack at predetermined positions on the rear thereof.
Great Britain Pat. No. 2,289,381 granted to Yamashita et al. on Apr. 27, 1995, outlines the use of a flush wall-mount outlet box with a mains outlet socket, a telecommunications outlet socket and an affixing for receiving a cordless telephone base unit. The base unit includes a mains plug, a telecommunications plug and a hook for attaching to the wall box.
Although each of these patents outlines the use of novel and useful devices involving telephones, what is really needed is a way to physically separate electrical outlets and telephone outlets from each other. This is required per the National Electric Code due to the difference in voltage between the 12V telephone line and the 110V electrical outlet and is currently not addressed in any invention or product in the related art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a cordless wall phone with voltage outlet separation solving the aforementioned problems is desired.